fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 (CrakaboLazy4090)
''Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 ''is an upcoming kart racing game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is the ninth major installment in the Mario Kart series, planning to be released in 2020. Gameplay Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 ''keeps the traditional gameplay of the ''Mario Kart ''series. Characters from the ''Mario ''universe race against eachother in go-karts, using items obtained from item boxes to improve their performance or hinder other racers. The game brings back many features from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Two characters handle a kart at a time, one players steers and controls the kart, while the other throws items at other players. Players can hold two items, one per character. The game also brings back special items, granting characters items that other characters normally are unable to obtains. Due to the inclusion of two characters per kart, motorcycles and ATVs have been removed, however, 12-player per race, gliding, underwater driving, and antigravity remain. Controls Menu Controls *'C-Stick - '''Move *'A '- Confirm *'B '- Cancel Race Controls *'C-Stick '- Steer *'A '- Accelerate *'B '- Break/Reverse *'Y '- Switch characters *'X '- Rear View *'L - 'Use item/Stop Item Roullete/Sound horn *'R - 'Drift/Power slide Game Modes Grand Prix The standard single-player mode of the game, Grand Prix has players compete against a group of computer racers in cups, sets of four tracks, in order to win points and gain trophies. The player can choose one of five difficulties. *50cc - Easy difficulty. The top speed is low for all racers, and CPUs have a low difficulty, having a very limited selection of items. *'100cc - 'Average difficulty. The top speed is medium for all racers, and CPUs are more aggressive and have a wider selection of items. *'150cc - 'Hard difficulty. The top speed is high for all racers, and CPUs are even more aggressive and can use even more items. *'Mirror '- Very hard difficulty. Though the difficulty and CPUs are the same as in 150cc, the tracks are mirrored, meaning players will go the opposite way they will normally go. *'200cc '- The hardest difficulty. The top speed is incredibly meaning, and players will need to be skilled in braking. CPUs are relentless. Time Trials In Time Trials, a single player races across a chosen course to get the shortest time possible. No other racers will be on the track, and the only items available are three Mushrooms that are given to you at the start. The player can also compete against either a Staff Ghost, a ghost from a previous Time Trial, or a ghost against another player oline. VS In VS, up to four players can race against eachother on a chosen track and compete among themselves. The player can customize the rules of the races in this mode. *'Difficulty: 'The player can determine the difficulty, either selecting 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, Mirror or 200cc. *'CPUs: 'The player can choose to have CPUs on or off. *'Number of Laps: 'The player can determine the number of laps in a race. **'Standard: 'The players will race through three laps. On a sectioned track, the player will go through the entire track. **'Short: 'The players will only race through only one lap. On a sectioned track, the player will only have to go through one section. **'Long: 'The player will race through five laps. On a sectioned track, the player will go through the entire track twice. *'Items: 'The player can toggle which items are on and off. They can also choose different settings for the items. **'Standard: 'Items will appear like how they do in other modes. **'Skillful: 'Items like Lightning, Stars and Bullet Bills will appear less, allowing for a skill-based race. **'Frantic: 'Items like Green Shells and Bananas will appear less, and more powerful items will become more common. **'None: 'No items will appear at all. Battle Battle Mode features modes that don't focus on racing, rather, competing against eachother in various unique modes. Similar to VS, the players can customize the rules. *'CPUs: 'The player can turn CPUs on or off. *'Time: 'The player can determine how long battles will last. *'Items: 'The player can toggle on and off items. They can also choose different settings for items, like Standard, Skillful, Frantic or None. Co-Op ''TBA Online TBA Characters Playable Characters Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 ''features 36 playable characters, with 27 returning from past games, and 9 being new to the series. Characters are paired up in teams, though a player can choose any combination of characters they want. Vehicle Parts ''TBA Courses Nitro Courses TBA Retro Courses TBA Battle Stages TBA Items Various standard Mario Kart ''items appear in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash 2. Items you obtain are depend on your distance from 1st place, with more powerful items appearing the farther you are from 1st place. Track Items These are items that are directly on the track. Standard Items Special Items Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Sequels Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Upcoming Games